


Young and a Menace

by bisexualoftheblade, Crystalinastar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Batfamily Social Media (DCU), Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/pseuds/Crystalinastar
Summary: Stephanie Brown has decided to take the advice of her new friends Brad and Tiff and go back to school to get a pre-med degree at Metropolis University, and maybe even join the cheerleading team! Little does she know, her first month there will be plagued with relationship trouble, family issues, and fear. Back in Gotham, September brings its own host of problems for the Wayne family. Will she be able to succeed where she failed before, or will she crash and burn once again? And will the Waynes make it out of this as a family?
Relationships: Background Koriand'r/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, Background Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel, Kara Danvers/Original Female Character, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Wally West/Original Male Character, background Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Batfam Big Bang 2020, The GUG Cinematic Universe





	1. Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meterokinesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meterokinesis/gifts), [peterpiperparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpiperparker/gifts), [MiniNaCl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNaCl/gifts), [Nonbinary_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen/gifts), [SRL541](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRL541/gifts), [battoad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battoad/gifts), [xvivon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/gifts), [lindenrosetps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindenrosetps/gifts), [kontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/gifts).



> Created for the Batfam Big Bang here!
> 
> Here is a hyperlink to the masterlist of all chapters and art!: https://bisexualoftheblade.tumblr.com/post/630982500139876352/young-and-a-menace-written-for-batfam-big-bang
> 
> Credit to our amazing betas (Auri, Bri, Dee, Hunter, Mel, and Slinky) as well as to all of our amazing artists (Cess, Clark, Leap, Parker, Scarlet, and Xenia), we couldn't have done this without you guys!!
> 
> this fic is written in loving memory of my mother. they're not dead but they're a buwumer, so. - crys
> 
> you little shit. this fic is dedicated to daughters who DON'T bully their mothers. - cai
> 
> Here is a link to the Discord server for this fic where you can talk about the fic, bully us into writing, ask questions, and hype our artists!  
> https://discord.gg/7nMMkqM

While all art will also be embedded in corresponding chapters, we also wanted to create an overview chapter!

Here is a SoundCloud album of the absolutely stunning pieces Scarlet created! You can also find Scarlet on Tumblr [here](https://srl541.tumblr.com/)!

Next up is the amazing album cover and Spotify playlist Parker made! You can also find Parker on Tumblr [here](https://mininacl.tumblr.com/)!

Next up is a killer mood board from Leap, who you can find on Tumblr [here](https://wingsdingsandpurplethings.tumblr.com/)!

Up next is some art of our favorite toad, Fat Bastard, from Clark, who you can find on Tumblr [here](https://coravao.tumblr.com/)!

Continuing the pet theme, here is some more art of Fat Bastard and some art of Sparks from Cess, who you can find on Tumblr [here](https://wiitts.tumblr.com/)!

More art from Cess in the form of Tim and Steph on a date in Fake Gotham looking absolutely stunning!

Next up is some gorgeous calligraphy from Xenia, who you can find on Tumblr [here](https://xvivon.tumblr.com/)!

And finally, a mood board from one of us authors, who you can find on Tumblr [here](https://bisexualoftheblade.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Born For This

Song was created by Scarlet, who you can find on Tumblr [here](https://srl541.tumblr.com/)!

  


_We are the warriors, who learned to love the pain / We come from different places but have the same name / 'Cause we were born for this / We are the broken ones, who chose to spark a flame / Watch as our fire rages, our hearts are never tame_

  


Steph groaned as she slammed her hand down on her phone, her fingers fumbling around to hit the snooze button. Her phone clattered and fell off her bedside table. She rolled over, shivering as the cold air hit her skin. 

Her alarm—a different song each day—droned on in the background, but seeing as she didn’t have to get up immediately, she decided to listen to it, and when she remembered why she scheduled this song for today, she jolted straight up.

"It's today," she mumbled, rubbing the grogginess out of her eyes. "Holy shit, it's today!" 

As if a firecracker had suddenly lit beneath her, she rushed to her closet to pull on the clothes she had prepared the night before. She couldn't fight the grin overtaking her face, nor did she want to, and a light, airy hope surged in her chest.

It was today. She was going to college today. She was trying again, and this time, she would succeed.

Steph drove her motorcycle to the Manor, wind whipping through her hair and sunlight warming her skin. She hopped off and dashed forward as she saw Tiff and Tim waiting for her in the door.

She went for her boyfriend first, leaning into his lips to give him a kiss. Next, she barreled into Tiff's arms, murmuring, "Thank you." Without Tiff, she wouldn't have been given this chance again. 

"Hey," Tiff said lightly, patting Steph's back awkwardly, "no problem. I mean, _you've_ given me..." She trailed off, like she was about to say something, then stopped and pursed her lips. "A lot."

Steph released herself from Tiff's hold and eyed the car they were "borrowing" from Bruce, one that he would probably wouldn’t miss. "So let's get this show on the road!"

Tiff slid into the driver's seat. Even though Tim and Steph were more adept at driving due to Bat-training (and more than a few joyrides in the Batmobile), Tiff had insisted she be the one to drive them. Meanwhile, Steph slipped into the backseat with Tim, who was only there to help with move-ins. She wrapped her arm around Tim's shoulders and draped herself over him.

Tim made a noise of half-hearted protest, but he was looking at her in that sad, broody, and wallowing way.

"We're gonna be okay," Steph told him, squeezing his shoulder. "It's just college. And I'll be back to visit all the time."

“I know,” Tim responded, his lips curved upwards in a half-smile. 

Steph mirrored his smile and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She flicked through her playlists and pressed play on a shuffled one she had already been listening to. “Just as well as you know my banging taste in music?”

  


_‘Cause we were, ‘cause we were / ‘cause we were, ‘cause we were born for this / We were born for this_

  


* * *

  


  


* * *

  


_Just a couple kids on a summer street / Chasing around to a flicker beat / Making mistakes that were made for us / We brushed them off like paper cuts_

  


Steph grinned and adjusted the radio as the wind rushed by, causing her ponytail to fly wildly. 

Tim suddenly poked her shoulder, before fondly laughing, “Steph! Your hair is in my face!” 

“Oh, the great Boy Wonder can’t deal with a little hair?” Steph smirked as she flicked her head, her ponytail hitting Tim head on. 

Despite the hair in his eyes, Tim caught a glimpse of Steph. The sun cast golden light onto Steph’s face, and her grin made her brighter than Tim was used to, as a vigilante that worked primarily at night. She was _beautiful_. He was insanely lucky to have her.

“The Boy Wonder never had a girlfriend who would do this to her boyfriend before,” Tim retorted, pulling the hair away from his face. “Have pity on my poor soul, I wasn’t prepared for your deviousness.”

“And yet,” Steph hummed, “you love me anyways.”

“I do,” said Tim without thinking. “I really, really do.”

Steph’s eyes crinkled with unspoken laughter, and she turned her gaze towards Tiff. “Hey, Tiff?” she asked, her words laced with teasing.

Tiff hesitated before saying, “Yes?”

“Are we there yet?”

The sigh that came from the driver’s seat was part-annoyed part-amused, and Tim couldn’t hold back his snort. 

  


* * *

  
  


_I’ve made mistakes and I’ve let you down / Been young and stupid I see it now_

  


Brad had his arm slung around Wally’s shoulder, both of them leaning into each other as they listened to the tinny voices through only one pair of earbuds. 

“I dig it,” said Wally, and Brad took a moment to stare at his boyfriend, bopping his head to the music and showing off his cute dimples in the meantime. He was so lucky, so blessed, to have Wally here with him, _especially_ after—

  


_I’m starting over with tears in my eyes / All that I’m asking is one more try_

  


Brad closed his eyes, inhaled, and exhaled. They didn’t want him, and that was fine. If Brad had Wally and Tiff and also Steph, which he did, he didn’t need anyone else. Definitely not his family.

A distinctive, brightly colored car rolled up in the campus parking lot. Brad stood quickly from his vantage point on the bench, his earbud falling out of his ear. Wally took out his own and pressed pause on the music. “Babe, are they here?” he asked.

Brad was already sprinting. “C’mon, Walls!” he called, running backwards for a moment. “Try to catch up!”

Yeah, he thought to himself as he approached the car, his life was full enough without the Waynes.

Tiff stepped out of the driver’s seat, iced latte in hand. She set it down on the hood of the car the second she spotted Brad, rushing in for a hug. 

Brad laughed, wrapping his arms around his short friend. “Tiff! My favorite bro to ever bro!” 

“Brad Wayne,” Tiff greeted warmly. And fuck, it was his _name_ , but his breath still hitched. Tiff softened, her brightness dialing down by at least thirty percent. “I missed you, y’know.”

And Brad couldn’t help the pure, unadulterated joy he felt when hearing those words. “Yeah, it was _not_ as rad AF as it could’ve been without you here. But seriously, bro, this is gonna be a good year. I can feel it.”

As they separated, Steph walked by, her suitcase rolling behind her. “What?” she said, spreading her arms. “No hug for me?”

Tiff rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Get in here.” 

Steph grinned, before allowing her suitcase to drop to the ground and jumping into the group embrace. The three of them stumbled back a bit, before steadying. 

Brad looked back at their car and paused. “Hey guys, want to explain exactly how it is you are driving a BMW that is worth tens of thousands of dollars?”

The two girls glanced at each other, guilty looks spreading across their faces. 

Brad was about to laugh and scold them when the other backdoor opened, and Timothy Drake-Wayne stepped out. 

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. Even in Metropolis, Brad had heard the news - Tim legally changed his name. Personally, he thought Tim never needed his dad’s name to be part of the family, to be a Wayne, but what did he know? He barely counted as one.

He stiffened and his arm froze in the air as he made eye contact with Tim, leaving Steph to collide in his chest with no hug. 

Averting his gaze, Brad leaned in closer to Steph. “You ready?” he asked her. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Steph replied, still grinning. She turned around to face Tim and tilted her heads towards the building ahead. “C’mon, babe, don’t be slow.”

As Brad moved forward with Tiff, listening to her discuss cheer routines for this year, he also kept an ear out for Steph and Tim’s whispers. He lit up as Wally rushed towards them - normal speeds while out of costume - but still resolutely kept his back turned when Wally greeted Tim as well. 

Wally, Tiff, and Steph. Those three were the only three he needed, or even wanted, as a close part of his life. (The rest of the cheer team was great, but he had never really gotten close to them the way he had Tiff, and he was fine with that.)

They were the three that wanted him, so he thought that was fair.

  


Calligraphy created by Xenia, who you can find on Tumblr [here](https://xvivon.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [MUSIC: Young and a Menace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329555) by [SRL541](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRL541/pseuds/SRL541)




End file.
